Los recuerdos de Terios
by AngelaBirds
Summary: Es el punto de vista del bebé de Shadow y Amy, Terios. Desde el momento en que nació, hasta llegar a un lugar separado de sus padres y esperando a que esté con ellos.
1. Chapter 1

Los momentos de Terios

No sé qué paso, solo sé que es nuevo para mí, pues en un segundo estaba en un lugar algo pequeño y oscuro pero cómodo y en otro estaba con frio y con luz. En el primer momento en el que respiré aire por primera vez solo grité y lloré, no sabía en donde estaba y algún extraño me sostenía con sus manos, no lo podía ver, mis ojitos estaban cerrados, la luz era muy fuerte para mí, no escuchaba bien su voz, mis orejitas estaban un poco caídas. Después de que cortaran algo en mi pancita, sentí que me frotaban y limpiaban, eso me calmó un poquito pero aún sollozaba.

Luego me envolvieron otra manta me sentí que estaba en otros brazos, pero de alguna forma sabía de quienes eran. Eso fue lo que finalmente me hizo sentir seguro, hasta feliz, una mano me acariciaba mi pecho y mi cabecita, luego paso lentamente un dedo en mi mejilla, me daba cosquillas.

Un rato después pude escuchar que otra persona se acercaba a mí, pero aun no quería ver, hablaban de mí, al menos eso pensaba, no sabía porque pero esas reconocía esas voces, una voz era dulce y gentil, era quien me sostenía en sus brazos y me daba caricias, una mujer gentil y cariñosa pero con un lado un poco duro. La otra voz era diferente, era suave pero profunda, entendí que era un tipo rudo y fuerte, sin embargo no tenía nada de que asustarme, los dos me daban cariño y me trataban con cuidado y ternura, no quisiera apártame de ellos nunca.

En todo lo que decían, me dio curiosidad una palabra que pude entender "Terios"… ¿así me llamo?, no sé bien quién soy, solo que soy nuevo y todo a mi alrededor, igual me gusta, aunque no se cómo se llaman, pero no me importaba.

No supe cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero todo se oscureció nuevamente, sentía que me acostaban con mucha delicadeza y me envolvieran en una gran manta, me dio sueño y bostecé, luego quien estaba junto a mí, me besó en la mejilla. Me di cuenta que se quedo dormida, pero yo aun no dormía del todo, ya que faltaba alguien, quiero que esté con ella y conmigo. Estaba a punto de llorar cuando me di cuenta de que estaba conmigo, sentí su mano tocando suavemente mi frente, nunca estuve tan bien, me sentí alegre, por estar fuera de ese lugar apretado y ser libre y estar con las 2 personas que me aman. No quiero que nada ni nadie mas me separe de ellos, jamás, fue así que me dormí.

"Buenas noches" Papi y Mami.


	2. Chapter 2

Los momentos de Terios: 2

Estaba dormido tranquilamente hasta que abrí los ojos apenas para después cerrarlos por una luz muy fuerte, por suerte mis Padres bloqueaban la luz, vire mi cara hacia otro lado y de repente sentí un besito en la frente y una mano acariciaba mi mejilla y me dio cosquillas, me di cuenta que era Mami que me hacia mimos, ella tiene la piel suave y se siente bien cuando me da cariños, me da tranquilidad y me hace sentir seguro. Luego de unos momentos ella me cargo en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hasta detenerse en otro lugar diferente.

Entonces escuché que mi pancita hacia ruidos y se sentía raro comencé a sollozar ya que no me gustaba. Escuché a mi mami decir algo que solo pude entender la palabra "hambre", me dio una caricia en mejilla izquierda y fue entonces que empecé a tomar de su pecho. Era la primera vez que lo hacía pero aun así sabía que tenía que comer, era la primera cosa que probaba en mi vida, era extraño pero me empezó a gustar.

Luego alcance a oír que alguien caminaba hacia mami y a mí, pude entender que era mi papá por su voz. Ellos hablaban mientras yo seguía comiendo y apretaba el dedo de mamá con mi pequeña mano. Cuando me sentí lleno, mamá me puso en su hombro y me dio palmaditas suaves en la espalda, no sabía para qué era eso pero me hizo sacar un ligero eructo, se sintió muy bien y me dio sueño y bostecé.

Sentí que me mecía en sus brazos, lo cual me hacía sentir más cansado, era tan cómodo que incluso sonreía, siempre me hacia feliz cuando mis padres y solo ellos me cargaban dándome afecto. Me relaje tanto que al final me quedé dormido, no sin antes que me diera otro besito en mi mejilla.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando me desperté, no sé porque me sentía muy incómodo, me di cuenta que me había mojado, lloraba pues estaba molesto, en unos momentos, mamá fue por mí para ver qué me pasaba. Mientras seguía sollozando ella me limpiaba y cambiaba, luego de unos minutos me sentí mucho mejor y me volvió a cargar en sus brazos para otra siesta.

Fue así en un buen rato, si tenía hambre, me despertaba, me ensuciaba o algo mami se ocupaba de mí, incluso ella me dio un "baño" (como ella dijo), solo ella, no escuché a mi Papá en todo el día aunque no pensaba a donde se fue. En el paso de las horas la luz se estaba volviendo oscura aunque no sabía porque era así.

Cuando me di cuenta era oscuridad otra vez, me alimentaron por cuarta vez y no dejaba de bostezar y entonces oí claramente la voz de mi padre, mis orejitas ya estaban enderezadas, no me había dado cuanta ya que gran parte del tiempo estaba dormido, pero ahora mis oídos están más agudos aunque no prestaba atención a todo de lo que hablaban, sentí que mi Papi me acariciaba suavemente mi cabecita, disfruté que me tocaran los 2, pues sentía su calor y amor que solo me daban a mí, aunque solo durara un minuto ya que luego dejo de acariciarme.

Estaba algo adormilado cuando mi mamá me llevó a la cama en donde había dormido con ellos, luego de varios minutos estaba hablando con papá, no sabía que era pero no debía ser bueno ya que sus voces y en la forma en que me sostenía me daba a entender que no estaba para nada contenta, era triste y asustada, incluso me sorprendí y lloré porque hablaba en voz alta, me calmé cuando me meció, pero la que lloraba ahora era mami y no sabía la razón.

Por fin estábamos acostados en la cama los tres, yo esta en medio de mami y papi, intentaba dormir, hacia ruiditos de molestia por mi mamá, era la primera vez que la oía llorar aunque ahora estaba tranquila y mi padre igual, incluso tenían sus manos sobre mi pancita, y yo también les sostenía sus dedos con mi mano seguro con ellos. Sé que todo estará bien.

Buenas noches.


	3. Chapter 3

La luz había regresado. Estaba dormido muy sereno cuando me despertó una mano acariciando mis cortas púas, era mi Papá, quien lo hacía, aunque era la primera vez que me acariciaba así, normalmente era mi mamá, pero me gustó que lo hiciera. Unos momentos después se levantó y se fue y yo me volví a dormir con mamá a mi lado. Tiempo después ella me despertó con un beso en la frente y se acercó más a mí para rodearme en sus brazos y después me levantó con cuidado para caminar a otra habitación.

Seguía adormilado hasta que escuché las voces de mis padres, no sabia de que hablaban me gustaba que estuviéramos juntos para que me dieran atención, eso me hacia feliz. Pero luego sentí hambre y comencé a llorar para que mami me alimentara. Entonces mis padres estaban sentados mientras estaba tomando leche.

Cuando terminé de comer, mi mami me hizo eructar y me arrulló, eso hizo que mi boca formara una pequeña sonrisa. Luego pude oír que mami la preguntaba algo a mi Papá y con delicadeza mami dejo que mi Papá me sostuviera en sus brazos: sus brazos se sentían mucho más fuertes que los de mamá pero me sostenía como si yo fuera frágil. Su pecho también era diferente, era más plano pero lo que me llamó la atención era que al asentar mi cabecita en su pecho fue que tenía un mechón de pelo suave y se sentía cómodo, incluso apreté con mi manita para sentirlo mejor.

Quería dormir pero deseaba estar despierto con mis ojos abiertos para ver sus caras, se quienes son por sus voces, sus manos y por su olor, pero nunca los he visto directamente, parecía estar dormido siempre pero estaba despierto para conocerlos mejor, pero el cansancio me ganó y me dormí.

Fue así todo ese tiempo cuando no dormía, mis padres estaban conmigo, cuando tenía hambre y me alimentaban, cuando me mojaba, ellos estaban conmigo mientras mi mamá me cambiaba mi Papá me acariciaba la cabecita y cuando quería dormir, me cantaban una canción de cuna, me sentía muy querido aunque también había algo que me hizo sentir incomodo.

Cuando era de noche, mi mami estaba muy triste sentí sus lagrimas en su cara cuando me dio un beso y mi papá tuvo que calmarla pero también se le oía triste, escuche algo que solo pude entender que "era por mi bien" aunque no pude entender que querían decir con eso.

Escuché que una puerta se había cerrado, de repente el aire se sentía más fresco incluso con mi manta puesta y mi madre abrazándome, pero no le di mucha importancia ya que me estaba durmiendo. Sin aviso escuché un sonido nuevo y extraño para mí, un ruido fuerte y lastimero y luego otro sonido de algo golpeando el suelo incluso mis padres se sorprendieron. Me dio tanta curiosidad que pude abrir mis ojitos, aunque los tuviera abiertos solo pude distinguir unas siluetas y unos puntos grande que brillaban, como si me estuvieran mirando, esas siluetas eran mis padres aunque estaban borrosos.

Fue entonces que mire por otro lado y estaba mirándome una silueta mucho más grande que mis padres, sus ojos también eran diferentes, uno tenía un color diferente del otro (verde y naranja), a diferencia de mis padres que los tenían iguales (los de mi mami eran verdes y los de papi eran rojos) pero eran amigables. Eso pude ver antes de que mis padres me arrullaran y me acariciaran para que pudiera dormir, espero que llegue el día para ver sus rostros otra vez.

Buenas noches.


	4. Chapter 4

Desperté después de un sueño largo para darme cuenta de que estaba en un lugar diferente, no tenía el olor de mi mami o de mi papi, era desconocido. Tampoco oía sus voces, no eran solo 2, eran varias, me sentía nervioso y asustado. Lloré para llamar a mis padres y para me dejaran de cargarme. No estaba feliz por primera vez, no me gustaba que un extraño me tocara, y mis padres no estaban, me sentía inseguro, solo me sentía mejor cuando dormía.

Cuando abrí los ojitos miré que alguien me observaba, aunque seguía viendo borroso, pude entender que no era mi mamá, cuando estaba a punto de acariciarme con su mano volví a llorar para que me dejara y para que mis padres fueran por mi esta vez, pero paso lo contrario. Me tocaba son suavidad, eso me relajo solo un poco pero seguía incómodo, pero volví a gritar fuerte porque tenía hambre.

Incluso me alimentaban de manera distinta a mi mami, me daban de comer con un biberón (dijo la persona que me dio de comer), no se sentía ni sabia como la leche de mami, lo sentí duro, pero no podía hacer nada, tenía hambre, no podía hacer nada, solo gritar pensando en que mis padres volvieran por mí. Incluso cuando me cambiaban seguía llorando.

Pensé un rato que les había pasado algo a mis padres, no quería pensar que me dejaron solo así sin nada, no quería pensar que me habían... abandonado, pero sabía que no sería así, lo sé porque ellos me aman mucho.

Cuando paso mi tercera siesta me volvía quejar, pero por alguna razón me calme. Fue por una persona que me pareció más extraña, tenia orejas muy grandes y con unos ojos azules brillantes y unas cosas negras en la espalda, pero lo que dio más curiosidad era su voz, era dulce y tranquila, me recordaba a mi madre incluso cuando me tocaba me recordaba a ella, fue la única persona a la que no me resistía a parte de mis padres.

Cuando llego la noche tuve que aceptar que mis padres me habían dejado, pero por alguna razón creía que seguían conmigo, no quería dormir sin ellos para que me cantaran una canción y yo dormía con ellos. Pero me empecé a sentir sueño cuando la chica que me cuidaba comenzó a cantar, era una canción amorosa, me sentía bien por primera vez ese día, me acaricio la cabecita y me cubrió con una manta y antes de dormir dijo "volverán", me sintió seguro incluso sonreí.

Buenas noches mami y papi… donde quieran que estén.


End file.
